


Give Me The Talisman

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Rape, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Facilier cornering Tiana in the graveyard and tries to force her to give him the talisman.





	Give Me The Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Tiana/Facilier (non-con)
> 
> The scene where Facilier corners Tiana in the graveyard, after he turns her into a human again. I hope I wasn't the only one who saw the possibility then.
> 
> Bonus
> 
> -Tiana manages to break the talisman anyway.  
> -Someone saves/finds her afterward.  
> -She fights back fiercely, which surprises Facilier"

She hardly had time to react. In short duration, Facilier had cornered her in the graveyard, and turned her back into a human (complete with a wardrobe change). Before she had time to admire her clothing, he approached her with the reflexes that must have been bestowed upon him by his voodoo friends and pinned her against the wall, the impact making her cry out in surprise. 

She was acutely aware of his thin and tall body pressed against her making it hard for her to struggle against him. 

She did try to push him away with a grunt, but he resisted her struggling, pressing against her.

“Let me go!” she exclaimed.

“Give me the talisman,” he whispered, his warm breath hitting her ear, making a chill go down her spine. 

“No!” she exclaimed. She held onto the talisman with her left hand, trying to protect it, her hand pressing the talisman against the wall in hopes that the pressure would break it. 

She struggled against him, not having much space to move around. She didn’t like this, not at all. He was too close for comfort. 

His cane still in his hand, he used it to blow her dress upwards, as if a nice breeze had blown it around. She stiffened, feeling the dark magic flow around her legs that kept the dress unnaturally frozen in place so that the dress was hiked up, her private parts exposed to the surroundings and to Facilier…

All she could exclaim was “No!” moments before she felt his hand at her upper thighs. She tried to close her legs, refusing him but he pushed them apart, his fingers touching her thigh.

“Don’t touch me!” she exclaimed, breathing heavily. Using her free hand, she tried to push him away. 

“No,” he whispered, his breath hitting her face, making her even more chilled and uncomfortable. “Give me that talisman.”

“No!” she exclaimed, pushing him away, hoping his hand would stop snaking up her thigh.

She still pressed the talisman against the wall, hoping to break it, but with fighting him off as well, her strength was only so much.

And then she felt his long fingers graze her folds briefly before she felt them part her lips open, and then felt…

“No!” she gasped as two fingers plunged inside her.

His two fingers were close-together when he put them in, but then he moved them apart, and she grunted out in pain. 

“Stop!” she exclaimed, gritting her teeth, trying to ignore the fact that his fingers were inside her stretching her. 

“Give me the talisman,” he whispered.

“No!” Tiana exclaimed. 

Every time his fingers moved, she felt it, emotionally and physically. Shadowman was violating her. She gritted her teeth. She needed to break that talisman. Push him off of her. Something. 

“You’re so warm, darlin’,” he whispered, in his creepiest voice. 

That finally set her off.

“Get off of me!” she exclaimed loudly. 

Using her free hand, she grabbed his wrist and held on tight before pulling his hand away. Then pushed him away as hard as she could (making him gasp out), before tossing the talisman as hard as she could to break it. Which she did.


End file.
